


Burn Through the Night

by bymoonlight



Category: Hannibal (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, Alpha!hannibal, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Eventual Fluff, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Mpreg, Omega!will, Rimming, Shameless Smut, Size Kink, Warlord!AU, also, idk - Freeform, not really - Freeform, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-29
Updated: 2014-07-03
Packaged: 2018-01-17 10:28:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 4
Words: 9,552
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1384168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bymoonlight/pseuds/bymoonlight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hannibal, a leader of a fierce, nomadic pack, comes across a rare gem during one of his raids – a male omega.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Do you Trust Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Warnings: Will is underaged in this story. Like, hella underaged. As in his twink ass is pushing maybe fifteen in this fic. If that makes you uncomfortable, please exit out.

The aftermath of the slaughter is always unpleasant. The sounds of the dying echo through the night, a mixture of gurgled moans and wheezing breaths. The metallic smell of blood fills Hannibal’s lungs with each breath he takes.

  
It’s an unpleasant scene, but one Hannibal has become accustomed to.

  
His people are nomadic and they take what they need from the border settlements of the nearby kingdom. Their king is foolish, thinking Hannibal’s people barbarians who live in the shadows of his lands. Each year, Hannibal takes his warriors to pillage and raid for food and supplies, and each year, the king fails to send adequate military reinforcement of his own to protect his people.

  
The king is an incompetent fool. Regardless, the meager number of knights he does send are easily cut down by Hannibal’s warriors. From the time they are old enough to walk, the nomadic alphas are taught how to master the bow and arrow and how to wield a sword. They are swift on horseback and very few die during the raids.

  
It is a necessary evil that some villages must fall in order to sustain his people. Hannibal has learned not to dwell on the innocent lives taken during these times – after all, he and his men have their own omegas and kin to feed.

  
With a simple gesture, he waves off a few of his men awaiting instruction. It’s routine to double check the surrounding area for any survivors or overlooked food storages. Hannibal watches as his other men carry the bodies of the dead to the edge of the village where they will be burned when night falls.

  
This will be the last raid of the month before he and his warriors must head back. Winter will be coming soon.

  
Suddenly, one of Hannibal’s men rushes to his side, panting as if he’s run a marathon. His armor is stained crimson with blood but he has no grievous wounds that Hannibal can detect.

  
“General Hannibal,” he pauses after he's able to catch his breath, waiting for Hannibal’s consent to continue.

  
Hannibal appraises him for a moment before nodding.

  
“Another alpha and I found a cottage, off in the woods. It’s surrounded by warriors and I was barely able to escape. I think that– they’re might be-,” the man tries to rush out, the situation obviously urgent.

  
Hannibal saves him the trouble of an explanation.

 

“Take me to it.”

 

* * *

 

When they arrive with a few other warriors in tow, there are far more men guarding the cottage than Hannibal expected. Whatever is inside must be valuable, worth all these mens’ lives because they fight with an insane passion Hannibal has never seen before. The swings of the other alphas’ swords are almost crazed and animalistic, driven as if by instinct. He leaves his men to take care of them as he weaves past.

  
Inside, there are even more men. Hannibal must resist the urge to sigh in irritation as he readies his sword. He easily slices through a man’s belly but doesn’t have the time to watch the man’s innards fall to the floor because in seconds, even more are swarming him.

  
Hannibal can’t help but laugh dryly as each man falls to him, one by one, until only he is left. He quickly surveys his work, making sure they are all truly dead before sheathing his sword.

  
He looks around the cabin and is almost stunned as he realizes it’s empty. There are very furnishings, certainly none of which would be of any value to Hannibal. As his warriors file in, they seem to be as equally confused as he.

  
“What the hell do they have in here?” one asks, sounding almost distraught.

  
Hannibal’s gaze sweeps over the cabin once more before he narrows his eyes. In the corner of the cottage lays a small bed with a worn rug placed in front of it. Hannibal walks over and picks the rug off the floor. Beneath it is a trap door.

  
His men surround him as he pulls at the latch of the door, swinging it open. The stairs that lead down are old and crumbled, made from hardened earth. The space underneath is barely illuminated by one of his men’s lanterns, but Hannibal’s eyes adjust and he sees in the far corner a small, huddled figure.

  
Through the dirt and the blood, Hannibal smells something. Something fresh and sweet, an unspoiled scent that leaves him salivating.

  
He crouches next to the huddled figure, placing a hand gently on the person’s shoulder. Hesitant eyes meet his own as the person – a boy – finally turns to face him.

  
His cherubic face is smudged with dirt, staining his smooth, unblemished skin. His eyes are a piercing blue and his cheeks are still plump with youth. And although the boy is clearly scared to death, his small body shaking in fear and his face wrought with worry, Hannibal has never seen anyone more beautiful.

  
The truth dawns upon Hannibal – the boy is an omega.

  
Male omegas are rare. More than that, they are almost extinct. The last male omega Hannibal had come across had been decades ago, when he had been just a child.

  
Hannibal wisely blocks his mens’ view of the boy with his own body, acting as a human barrier.

  
He leans in only to have the omega vocalize his distress by emitting a small whimper.

  
“What is your name?” Hannibal asks. He has a knack for languages, and had picked up on the one the kingdom uses years ago.

  
The boy hesitates, eyes wide, before he asks in a small voice, “are you going to kill me?”

  
Hannibal attempts to soothe the omega by gently running a hand down his back. All he receives in response is another distressed whimper.

  
“I will not kill you, nor will I let any of my men touch you either. But first, you must tell me your name.”

  
The omega swallows thickly before replying, “Will. My name is Will.”

  
Hannibal nods. “Will, listen to me carefully.” His tone is hushed, only loud enough for Will to hear. “You have to trust me. When I take you out from here, my men will want to have you. To take you – do you understand?”

  
Will’s bottom lip begins to quiver, as if he is on the verge of crying but he nods in understanding.

  
“Then know that I will not let any of them have you. You are under my protection – mine and mine alone.”

  
Will rubs at his eyes with balled up little fists, wiping away at any tears threatening to escape before giving Hannibal a scrutinizing glare. “How do I know that you’re not lying?”

  
Hannibal licks his lips, his gaze still trained on the omega’s face. It takes more effort than he’d ever care to admit. With every breath he takes, more and more of Will’s enticing scent clouds his thoughts like a drug. A lesser alpha would have bent Will over by now, fucking into his slick little hole and claiming him as theirs. Hannibal is not an animal ruled by instinct though.

  
“If I wanted to kill or rape you, I would have done so already."

  
Will’s skeptical expression wavers.

 

One of Hannibal’s men calls out to him in their native tongue. “General Hannibal, what did you find? Do you need assistance?”

  
“No. I will be out shortly,” he replies.

  
Not knowing the words exchanged between Hannibal and the other alpha, Will whines in dismay. “What did he say?” he asks.

  
Hannibal is becoming steadily weary of Will’s distrust. “He wanted to know who is down here, Will. I have to bring you out now.” Hannibal opens his arms, silently urging Will to come forward.

  
The omega's persistent hesitance finally breaks Hannibal’s patience.

  
“Will,” Hannibal all but growls. “I promised that I would not let any harm come to you. I swear it to the gods,” he says gravely. “Do you trust me?”

  
Something in Will finally gives at Hannibal’s words. He takes a deep breath and nods his consent – he moves forward and wraps his arms around Hannibal’s neck before burying his face in the alpha’s chest.

  
“I do.”

 

* * *

 

  
Hannibal emerges from the cellar, holding Will bridal style in his arms. Will doesn't dare to look up; all that the other alphas can see is a small body and a head of dirty, brown curls.

  
Although Will does his best to hide in the chest plate of Hannibal’s armor so that his traditionally omegan, soft looking face will not be seen, the surrounding alphas can still smell him. He can even hear some of them growl as they realize what he is. 

  
As Hannibal heads toward the door, one of the other warriors dares to reach out to touch Will. Instinctively, Hannibal jerks away, hugging Will closer to his body. He growls, a chilling sound that starts in his lower belly and resonates throughout the cottage.

  
“Listen closely because I won’t repeat myself,” Hannibal says in their native tongue. “You know what this boy is, but you cannot have him. You cannot touch him. You cannot take him. I will not hesitate to rip out the throats of anyone who dares to try.”

  
Complete silence follows as Hannibal walks past the threshold.


	2. Do You Admit to Your Defeat?

News of the omega boy spreads quickly throughout the camp. There is no doubt that all of the alphas are more than curious about Will but no one asks to see him. In fact, all of the conversations pertaining to Will are spoken in hushed tones and huddled circles. Hannibal is not a cruel general who causes his warriors unnecessary pain, but he will not hesitate to cut down anyone who disobeys him.

Hannibal had taken Will back to his own, personal tent. Outside, the men have just begun to light the funeral pyre for the dead villagers.

“It smells disgusting,” Will comments as he lays in Hannibal’s makeshift bed, consisting of animal furs and thick blankets. Hannibal sits on a wooden chair, opposite of him.

“What else do you expect from burning flesh?” Hannibal retorts.

Will stills for a moment, his face void of any emotion as he lets Hannibal’s words sink in.

“You killed everybody,” he whispers.

It is a statement and not a question. Regardless, Hannibal answers. “Yes, we did.”

Hannibal watches as Will slowly closes his eyes. His expression seems almost serene, as if a great burden has been lifted from his shoulders. Hannibal takes this time to study Will openly.

Although omegas are biologically smaller than their alpha and beta counterparts, Will seems exceptionally petite in stature. His bones look delicate, _breakable._ Compared to Hannibal’s own body, Will is almost comedically tiny in comparison.

“Would you like to see the pyre?” Hannibal asks.

Will’s eyes flutter open and he looks over to Hannibal, shaking his head.

“Your family will be amongst the dead as well,” Hannibal states, matter-of-factly. “Do you not wish to mourn them?”

At that, Will surprises Hannibal with a smile that doesn’t quite reach his eyes. The omega tucks a stray curl behind his ear and shifts slightly in the blankets, drawing them closer to his body.

“I can assure you that they’re not in the fire,” he says, a hint of sadness hidden in his words.

Hannibal can feel Will’s sorrow; his instincts are screaming at him to comfort Will and to hold him and kiss away any tears. Hannibal has kept company with other omegas before and has even fucked them through their heats by request. All of the previous omegas had never evoked such an intense response from Hannibal, though. Perhaps, it’s because Will is a part of a dying breed, or perhaps it is because he’s so young.

“Where are your parents?” Hannibal folds his arms across his chest, looking toward the omega expectantly.

Will looks away, giving Hannibal a half-hearted shrug. “My sire was a soldier who saw my father through his first heat and then left. A few years ago, my father died of tuberculosis. I’ve been alone ever since.”

Hannibal silently processes the new information.

The putrid smell of burning flesh is slowly starting to dissipate. The fire will be put out soon.

“There is truly no one you grieve for?” Hannibal asks quietly.

Will wrinkles his nose, as if repulsed by the idea. Suddenly, there is a fire in his eyes and a disgusted frown marring his beautiful face.

“No,” he says, his voice steady and strong with conviction. “The king’s soldiers were … were bad men. They had planned to take me back to their station to breed me so that I would pop out strong little babies for them. And the villagers would have let them, so long as they were compensated.”

Will spits out each word like acid.

“Do you really think I was down in that cellar by choice?”

Hannibal had heard the rumors that any children male omegas bear are naturally stronger, smarter than average. From an alpha’s perspective, he can understand why using Will like that would be beneficial but the rational side of him is sickened by the very thought. An omega is not something to be abused, passed around to rear babies for any alpha that wishes him to.

And they say his people are the barbaric ones.

Will furrows his brows in thought. He sits up on his elbows, the blankets and furs pooling around his waist. When Hannibal had brought Will inside the tent, he had ordered the omega to strip himself of his dirty clothes. The only article of clothing Will wears now is one of Hannibal’s own sleeping shirts. It hangs almost to his knees and slouches across his shoulders. It is the best Hannibal can give Will for now but to know that Will is wearing one of his shirts and is wrapped in his blankets, essentially cocooned in his scent, gives Hannibal some peace of mind.

Although Hannibal has not claimed Will, no Alpha will be able to mistake who he belongs to.

 “If I go with you, do you and your men plan to do the same?” Will asks boldly.

Hannibal snarls in disgust, appalled at the very notion.

For all of Will’s sudden confidence, he flinches at the sound. Hannibal’s obvious displeasure triggers Will and he whines, burrowing back into the safety and warmth of the covers. The sound is a natural omega response, meant to pacify an angry alpha or beta. Even so, Will continues to whine far longer than necessary, eyeing Hannibal from his little nest of blankets. Hannibal sighs audibly, shaking his head.

“Hush, now. I know you meant no real harm,” Hannibal says, trying to soothe Will. The omega eventually stops whining but still sports a small pout, glancing up at Hannibal every few seconds, unsure of what to do.

Hannibal sighs, rubbing the bridge of his nose.

“Will, I’m not mad at you but I would very much appreciate it if you would stop pouting like a child.”

Will shakes his head stubbornly, giving Hannibal the silent treatment.

Growing tired of Will’s behavior, Hannibal opts to change the subject.

“How old are you?” he asks, genuinely curious.

“ ‘m fifteen,” Will mumbles, avoiding eye contact with the alpha. He picks disinterestedly at a loose string hanging off one of the blankets.

“So young,” Hannibal murmurs. He is easily more than twice Will’s age. “And you’ve yet to have your first heat?”

At that, Will looks up. His face starts to blossom an adorable pink, starting from the apples of his cheeks. He shakes his head no. “I don’t want to have my first heat. I don’t want to be … to be mounted,” he finishes quietly.

Hannibal leans forward, his interest piqued.

Most of the omegas from Hannibal’s pack can’t wait to be mated, gossiping longingly of future alphas they will take when they finally come of age. In Hannibal’s culture, the omegas are the ones to choose who they mate with; any alpha who forces themselves upon an unwilling omega is put to death, regardless of what the alpha pleads.

 “And why is that?

Will chews his bottom lip, obviously uncomfortable with the topic. “Because it will hurt,” he mumbles. “And the idea of losing control of myself … the idea of letting someone else have full reign over my body is frightening.”

Silence follows and Hannibal cannot bring himself to say anything else in response.

The alpha pulls aside the tent’s flap, peering into the night. The moon glows high above in the heavens as Hannibal’s men set up for the night. A few warriors will take turns during the night shift while the rest sleep; tomorrow, their long trek home begins.

Hannibal withdraws his hand, letting the canvas fall back in place. He begins to undress for the night, his back to the omega. Hannibal’s body is littered with old battle scars, but strangely enough, Will can feel a warmth tightening in his lower belly. It is an alien feeling, one he hasn’t much experience with. Embarrassed, Will crosses his legs tightly and draws the covers closer to his body.  

Hannibal turns to Will who lays vulnerable at his feet.

“Do you mind if we share?” Hannibal gestures to Will – well, _technically_ , Hannibal’s – nest of blankets.  “They are the only ones I have and the evening chill will grow colder.”

Will wants nothing more to say no, but his omegan nature betrays him. Although Hannibal had not commanded him to share, the implications of his words weigh on Will’s conscious. Reluctantly, he scoots over, making room for the alpha.

Hannibal settles in next to him, leaving just enough space between them to make Will feel more at ease.

“You should sleep,” Hannibal whispers, leaning over to the lantern beside the makeshift bed. “The journey back to my tribe might not be easy."

With those last words, Hannibal blows out the lantern’s candle.

 

* * *

 

Surprisingly, Will adjusts easily to Hannibal’s lifestyle.

During the day he rides on Hannibal’s horse, the alpha seated behind him, a constant warmth pressed to his back. When  he tires of riding the horse, Will walks with the soldiers.

The first few days, Hannibal’s alphas had been wary of Will. At first, they ignored his smiles and attempts at conversation. After the fourth day though, one of the alphas – Matthew – warmed up to him. He was more proficient than the other alphas in Will’s language and tried his best to make small talk. Will was delighted to finally make a new friend. Matthew even began to slowly teach Will their native language. The harsh, guttural sounds felt heavy and foreign on Will’s tongue, but he was happy enough to try.

Eventually, the other alphas join the language lessons as well. They laugh when Will’s attempts at certain phrases go terribly wrong and reward him with pats on the back when he does well. The warriors slowly start to welcome him into the group. During the raid, Hannibal had only brought thirty men with him, as opposed to the hundreds upon hundreds he commands.

Although they all like the omega and feel a sense of duty to protect him, no one ever gets too close or too intimate with Will. His own omega pheromones are almost completely masked by Hannibal’s scent – it is a constant reminder that at the end of the day, Will is first and foremost under their general’s care.

Every night, the alphas watch as Will enters Hannibal’s tent. Some are envious of their general while others are resigned or even happy that Hannibal has found an omega he cares for. Before Will, it was rare to see Hannibal smile or laugh openly. But now in the omega’s company, if one watches for long enough, you can see the fondness in Hannibal’s eyes and the slight quirk of his lips. Curiously though, Hannibal and Will have not bonded yet.

Most suspects – and correctly – that it is because Will has not come of age yet. And Hannibal, ever the gentleman, will wait patiently until that time comes.

During one evening in particular, Hannibal and Will have just settled in for the night. So far, the journey has been relatively easy. Their supplies are still plentiful and they come across fresh water easily in the form of small brooks and streams.

Will lays besides Hannibal, talking animatedly of the past day’s events. Every so often, a nomadic word slips easily into Will’s speech, making Hannibal smile. The omega is a fast learner; soon, he will be able to carry out basic conversation.

“Aren’t you tired, Little One?” Hannibal muses, cutting Will’s chatter short. “It is late now.”

Will pauses, gazing curiously at Hannibal.

“Little One?” he asks, unsure of what to make of the new term of endearment.

“You are little, are you not?”

Will huffs and tries his hardest to give Hannibal the meanest glare he can muster. “That makes me sound so weak. I don’t like it.”

Hannibal smirks, taking Will’s words as a challenge.

Before Will can react, Hannibal rolls on top of him, enveloping Will in his arms. He wrestles Will around, much to the omega’s protest, until they are both sitting up. Will is situated in his lap, the omega’s knees planted on either side of his waist. Hannibal cages the small omega against his body, constricting his movement easily. 

“Hannibal!” Will cries out. “W-what do you think you’re doing?”

“If you think yourself so strong, then break free from my hold,” Hannibal grins, tightening his arms even more in order to emphasize his point.

In their current position, Will is eye level with Hannibal. He struggles in vein to free himself, pushing his hardest against Hannibal’s chest, but the only response he receives from the alpha is a light-hearted chuckle – they both know that he is not strong enough to break the hold.

At last, Will stills in Hannibal’s lap.

“Do you admit to your defeat?” Hannibal smirks.

“No,” Will snaps in irritation. At such a close proximity, Will can see Hannibal’s face in clear detail – the light stubble that covers his jaw, the grey that has begun to streak his hair, and the soft outline of his lips. Although the alpha is older, he has aged beautifully.

Throwing caution to the wind, Will leans forward, pressing his mouth to Hannibal’s in a feather light kiss. Will moves his mouth slowly, unsure of what to do. Hannibal, who had been frozen in shock, slowly starts to respond. He brings a hand up to cup Will’s face, the other gripping the omega’s hips gently.  Will moans into the kiss before pulling away.

His eyes are glazed and his lips part to form a sweet yet triumphant smile.

“I win,” he breathes.

Hannibal is dazed, can still practically feel the omega’s soft lips against his. It takes him a moment to fully process Will’s words.

The omega’s sweet smile breaks into a smug grin and he bursts into a fit of delighted giggles.

 “I win!” he exclaims. “You let go of me. Do you admit to your defeat, Hannibal?”

Hannibal can’t help but laugh at the omega’s clever trick. Although he is not physically strong, Will more than compensates with his sharp wit.  

“I do,” he replies, voice full of warmth and affection. He slowly leans forward, his arms snaking around the omega’s waist. “And what would the winner want as his prize?” Hannibal gently rocks his hips against Will’s, making the boy gasp softly.

“Another kiss?” Will’s request is full of innocence even as his face flushes with want.

Hannibal leaves a trail of kisses along Will’s jaw, his stubble scratching the omega’s smooth skin.

“As you wish,” he whispers before claiming Will’s lips once more

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I broke this chapter up into two parts bc it was getting so long, so the next chapter will be relatively short and then we have the conclusion and sexy times!
> 
> The support this fic has gotten has been overwhelming. It's been so long since I've written anything, I didn't think anyone would actually like it. Thank you so, so much. And I hope some of the fluff I've provided makes you guys at least a lil happy, given events in the recent episode.


	3. Do You Care for Me?

Will rides with Hannibal, resting his head wearily against the alpha’s shoulder.

Normally, he would be walking with the soldiers – his new friends – but he’s been easily fatigued lately. He brushes off Hannibal’s concerned looks, assuring the alpha that he’s fine. Hannibal knows better though and keeps a close eye on Will.

“Little One,” he says quietly, making Will sigh. Hannibal only uses the term of endearment when they’re either alone or when he’s particularly worried. “You are burning up, I can feel it. Your scent has changed; it is sweeter than before.”

Will stiffens at the alpha’s words.

They are still a good week and a half away from Hannibal’s tribe and the temperature has steadily been dropping. Hannibal can’t be implying what Will thinks he’s implying, because if it were true, they won’t make it to the tribe in time.

“I am _not_ going into heat, Hannibal,” Will hisses.

“You are, Little One,” Hannibal says firmly back. “Not just yet but it is coming, and it would be foolish to pretend it isn’t.”

Will’s jaw clenches. He _can’t_ be going into heat. He’s just now found a comfortable relationship with Hannibal; not yet lovers but more than just companions. He doesn’t know what will happen if they mate and bond – he feels so young, so unprepared.

“Then why haven’t the other alphas smelled it on me?” Will seethes, leaning forward, away from Hannibal.

“Being in my constant company has allowed my scent to linger on your skin. It masks the aroma of your oncoming heat but only to a certain degree.” Hannibal senses Will’s apprehension, the hidden worry he keeps locked inside him. He wants nothing more than for the omega to be at ease and feel safe.

 “I will be a good alpha for you,” Hannibal says firmly, his words smooth and deliberate.

Will draws a sharp breath.

“What?”

“I will be gentle with you during your heat. I can care for you, Will. Our children will be strong and will want for nothing.” Hannibal tightens his hold around Will, his thick, muscled arms a gentle reminder that he is a warrior, able to provide and fight for the omega if the occasion arose.

“We are not having this conversation, Hannibal,” Will snaps childishly.  

Hannibal eyes Will’s exposed neck, the soft flesh peeking out from just beneath his loose, linen shirt. He has the sudden urge to bite into it, sink his teeth into the junction of the omega’s neck and finally claim him as his mate. He wants to feel Will go limp in his arms, pliant and yielding, but he knows it is not his place to do so without Will’s consent. He would never subject an omega to an unwanted bond.

All Hannibal can do is battle with the stubborn omega through words.

“Who else would you prefer to fuck you?” he says plainly.

The crude language catches Will off guard. This has to be the first spat he and Hannibal have had since they've come together.

“We are _not_ having this conversation. Let me down, Hannibal.”

Hannibal growls in warning.

Too upset to care, Will bristles in anger.

“Let me down!” he shouts, capturing the attention of a few soldiers around them. They act as if they don’t hear, a wise decision on their part. Hannibal’s authority as an alpha is being challenged but as requested, he lets Will down anyway. If the omega wants to act like a petulant child then Hannibal will let him.

As usual, Will walks with Matthew towards the back of the group where the supply carts are, an amiable silence settling between them. Will notices that Matthew is beginning to give him curious looks. It makes Will self-conscious but he smiles back anyway.

“Please don’t be alarmed but, your scent … it is different.” Matthew’s nostrils flare momentarily, the wind blowing Will’s scent towards him. A distinctively sweet fragrance clings to Will’s skin, like honey suckle and fresh rain. Matthew wonders if the other soldiers can smell it on him as well.

A few yards ahead of them, Matthew sees a rustle in the bushes, a quick glimpse of skin hidden amongst the shadows. He tenses, pausing in his tracks. Matthew’s hand instinctively goes out to pull Will behind him as he scans the scene. Suddenly, a group of twenty or so men rush out of the foliage, dispersing amongst the nomadic warriors.

Out in the country side there are no lords to keep order, so bandits and thieves are free to do as they see fit, robbing and stealing from vulnerable travelers. Unfortunately, they have picked the wrong group to attack.

The nomadic warriors who can spare the time quickly draw their bows, expertly hitting their targets. Very few bandits make it to the very back where Matthew and Will are. When they do, it’s hardly a fight. They are felled easily by quickly drawn swords. Hannibal’s alphas haven’t seen battle since the slaughter of Will’s village and so they welcome the challenge.

The warriors form a protective, semi-circle around Will, an intimidating formation for their foes. The ambush had happened so quickly that Will had hardly a chance to process what had happened. He does not scream or panic – instead, Will is rooted to the spot he stands. He watches emotionless as the bandits are slaughtered within the span of only a few minutes, a testament to the nomadic warriors’ skill. Most of the carnage is towards the front where Hannibal had been. Will searches for the alpha and for a half a moment, he feels a sense dread wash over him and his heart thuds painfully at the thought of Hannibal being killed. His worrying is for naught  because he finds Hannibal a few seconds later, an innumerable amount of dead bodies at his feet, his steed a ways off. His sword is slick with blood, a dark crimson, as is his armor. All who challenged him had felt his sword pierce their flesh, spilling their life blood.

Will swallows thickly. Hannibal makes a breath-taking sight, standing above all those who foolishly thought themselves capable enough to kill him. The argument between them only an hour ago seems so petty now.

 

* * *

 

 

As the warriors do the dirty work, piling up the dead bodies in order to be burned later, Will tends to Hannibal’s wounds.

They had already set up camp for the evening, the sun just beginning to set on the horizon. There would be no point in travelling any farther after dusk.

Hannibal had washed off any blood on his body and had removed his armor. Within the privacy of his tent, he sits half naked and bare.  The majority of wounds are on his arms, a collection of small cuts and bruises. The nomads’ medical supplies are surprisingly abundant, having been taken from the villages they had raided.

Will pours a small amount of alcohol onto a wash cloth and begins to clean Hannibal’s wounds.

“Were you scared?” Hannibal asks as Will leans over him, dabbing the cloth gently on the cuts.

“I wasn’t in any danger,” Will replies simply, his eyes downcast, trained steadily on his task. “Your alphas saw to that.”

“I see,” Hannibal rumbles, his eyes fixated on the omega. “And were you scared for me?”

At that, Will looks up, his movements momentarily stilled. “Why should I ever be scared for you?”  he asks, almost in disbelief at such a stupid question. “You’ve more than proven yourself capable in combat.”

He begins to once again dab the cloth on Hannibal’s wounds but finds it significantly harder to focus this time.

“Not just scared for me, but scared of losing me,” Hannibal clarifies at last. He gently takes hold of one of Will’s slender hands, removing the wash cloth from it. Will blushes as he is pulled into the alphas lap. He looks away, feeling like a child.

“You care for me, Little One. Say it,” the alpha commands in a deep, rasping voice.

Will shivers. His breaths are shallow and he feels a deep warmth begin to form in the pits of his belly.

“Hannibal,” he whines, feeling suddenly too hot.

“Say it.” Hannibal’s tone is commanding yet gentle. It makes Will squirm. He feels so small in the alpha’s hold – he loves and hates it all it once.

In a gesture so gentle that it surprises Hannibal himself, he brushes the side of Will’s face, his palm curving with the shape of the omega’s cheek in a gentle caress. “Please say it,” he whispers.

Hannibal’s words are so sincere, so full of love that Will finally gives.

He draws a deep breath and nods, resting one of his hands over Hannibal’s heart. He feels the steady rhythm of Hannibal’s life beneath his palm and finds comfort in knowing that this heart, this alpha – mind, body and soul – Will soon belong to him.

“I do,” Will says before he loses the courage to.  

That night, as Will sleeps, unbeknownst to him, his body rapidly begins to pump out pheromones and readies itself for his preheat to truly start.

Admitting his affection aloud to the alpha had triggered something in his body. His acknowledgment that Hannibal was the one he cared for coupled with the fact that they were compatible in every single way drove Will's omega nature over the edge. 

 

* * *

 

Hannibal awakes in the middle of the night to Will panting in his ear and plastered to his side. Will mouths desperately at Hannibal’s neck as he tries futilely to seek release by grinding his hard cock against the alpha’s hip. Without even lifting the furs, Hannibal can smell how wet Will is, how his hole aches to be touched and filled.

Will whines as Hannibal shifts away from him. The alpha gropes blindly in the dark until he manages to grab a flit and a candle in its holder. Once he manages to light the candle, Hannibal turns his attention back to the omega.

The lighting is dim at best but Hannibal can still clearly see Will’s body glisten with perspiration. He’s since kicked off the blankets and discarded his night garments, timidly pulling at his small cock, a vestigial organ with the sole purpose of heightening an omega’s pleasure. Will bites his lips and whines, giving Hannibal a heated look.

They both know his preheat has begun and rather than shy away from it, Will welcomes it happily.

He spreads his supple legs wide in invitation and gives Hannibal a timid smile.

He reaches out to Hannibal to hold his hand, his thumb caressing the alpha’s calloused skin. “Please take care of me,” he whispers.

“I need you. I need my alpha.” Will’s says in Hannibal’s language, causing the alpha’s heart to swell.

He nods in understanding and crawls over, settling himself between Will’s supple legs. Will unabashedly spreads his legs as far as he can, presenting his rosy, flushed cunt to Hannibal’s gaze. This close to heat, Will’s opening is loose and pliant, giving easily to one of Hannibal’s fingers.

“ _Oh_.” Will’s eyes flutter, his cunt tightening around Hannibal’s fingers – not to push him out but to draw him further in. Hannibal gently caresses the omega’s walls, his fingertip briefly grazing over a small bundle of nerves. Will cries out, having never felt such pleasure come from within him before. His hole slickens even more, greedy for attention.

Hannibal’s mouth salivates at the sight of Will’s wetness glistening around his hand. It is then that he knows he needs to taste Will; to lick him out until he’s a shaking mess and begging Hannibal to stop. He wants to lap up all of Will’s sweetness until there couldn’t possibly be anymore.

With that in mind, Hannibal lays himself flat on his stomach. Will feels Hannibal’s rough hands kneading his ass cheeks and spreading them apart. Without so much as a warning, Hannibal begins to lick hungrily at Will’s cunt, his tongue flat and wide as he swipes it over the omega’s opening.

Will cries out, his hands flying to his mouth in order to muffle the sound. The soldiers’ tents are all spread a reasonable length apart but even so, he knows an alpha’s senses are heightened and that they’ll be able to hear him if he’s too loud. Between his legs, Hannibal continues to lick gently at his wet cunt, savoring the omega’s sweet slick. Eager to taste more, he pushes his tongue past the loose ring of muscles and moans. He licks into Will hungrily, his whole face pressed against the omega’s ass.

His tongue is just barely long enough to press against the walls of Will’s cunt but he does so with such vigor that Will can’t help the needy mewl that catches in his throat. He forgets completely about the other soldiers sleeping outside, forgets that the tent’s canvas will do nothing to mute his cries of pleasure – all he knows is that Hannibal is between his legs with his lips pressed firmly to his opening, licking up his slick like it’s ambrosia

Hannibal can feel Will’s slim hips roll languidly, desperate for his tongue. Before long, Will’s mewls escalate into keening whines and breathy moans, loud enough to wake Hannibal’s soldiers. Hannibal does nothing to quiet Will – he wants his soldiers to hear his omega’s pleasure, a testament to his ability to pleasure.

Will comes with a cry of Hannibal’s name, his back arching and his legs shaking. A stream of slick gushes out of his hole. The alpha laps it up hungrily, savoring the taste. Will reaches between his legs, carding his hand gently through Hannibal’s mussed hair. Hannibal reluctantly pulls away and sits up, his gaze still lingering on Will’s cunt. Embarrassed, the omega closes his legs, hiding his entrance from view.

Will smiles sheepishly at Hannibal, his face flushed a rosy pink from his afterglow. He gingerly sits up, his hand going to the back of Hannibal’s neck, pulling the alpha into a gentle kiss.

That night, Hannibal brings Will to orgasm three more times, until he no longer aches to be fucked and filled, his preheat temporarily satisfied.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Blah. I've edited this chapter so much and I'm still not happy with it, which is partially the reason why it's taken me so long to post. That and the fact that I was upset for awhile bc I came across a few people who apparently didn't "approve" of my kinks. 
> 
> That's a really shitty thing to do ... to make someone feel ashamed of what they enjoy privately. This chapter wasn't originally supposed to include smut but I wrote it as a "fuck you" to anyone who feels the need to put down others simply bc they find their kinks to be "gross" or somehow misogynistic. 
> 
> On a different note! I was thinking about making a one-shot dedicated solely to Will's pregnancy period, all they way up until he gives birth. It'll be like a snapshot of their lives and how Will adjusts to his new surroundings. Either that or in the next chapter, we'll have a time skip to when the baby is born. I'm not exactly sure which one I want to do right now, so if you have any ideas, please let me know.:)


	4. I Do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Uhh, if anyone still remembers this fic?

Will awakes the next morning to warm hands on his face, his lover’s palm curving to the shape of his cheek in a gentle touch.

“Little one, you must wake,” he hears Hannibal murmur, his words sounding distant and soft. Will whines and tries to burrow underneath the covers, hiding in the small pocket of warmth trapped there. His body, although temporarily sated from the previous night, is still faintly feverish. There is an ache between his legs and an emptiness in his body he can’t help but notice.

Suddenly, Will yelps as he’s jostled, scooped up into Hannibal’s arms, blankets and all. He winds his arms around Hannibal’s neck out of instinct.

“Hannibal!” he shouts, glaring at his lover who sports a playful grin. Hannibal’s unusually long canines look endearing rather than intimidating in the dim light of the early morning.

“Yes, little one?”

“It’s going to be cold outside,” Will whines, giving Hannibal a pleading look.

Hannibal responds with an arched brow. “Which is exactly why we should leave now. I have to find adequate shelter for us if I’m to see you through your first heat.”

Will knows Hannibal is right but his mind is still addled with sleep and thick with pre-heat muddled thoughts. He just wants to burrow back into the safety of the covers and drag Hannibal down with him. He wants to stay in their little tent, closed off from the rest of the world, tucked under his alpha’s comforting weight.

“Isn’t this adequate shelter?” Will tries to reason, eying the tent’s heavy canvas.

Hannibal shakes his head and gently lets Will down onto his feet, keeping the thick blankets secured around him.

“I’ve already readied my men,” Hannibal says, straightening the thick winter cloak he’s donned. Will hadn’t noticed before but Hannibal had traded his lighter, riding clothes for thick furs and heavy, woolen fabrics.

“Winter is coming.” Hannibal pulls aside one of the tent’s flaps and sure enough, the ground is already covered with a light layer of snow. It glistens in the morning light, like a thousand crystals, illuminating the sparse woods around them. It is a beautiful backdrop to the camp, Hannibal’s men dutifully packing up the remainder of their tents but it is also a gentle reminder to what lies ahead.

Will sighs.

* * *

Shortly after Will had awakened, Hannibal’s men had packed everything away and were ready to go.

Will, for being half out of his mind from preheat, still has enough wits about him to know that every single warrior had heard his unadulterated moans and cries for more the night before. He had purposefully avoided all eye contact with the other alphas, although he was certain none of them would tease or jest. Alphas were known to be volatile when their mates were close to heat and Hannibal was no exception. The only alpha who had dared say a word to him was Matthew who simply offered him a “good morning” and a hesitant smile before backing away slowly and returning to his horse.

Will had wanted to say hello as well, but he had turned when he had felt a firm hand on his shoulder. Hannibal gave him an expectant look and in no time, the camp had headed out, in search of shelter.

Will rides with Hannibal, seated in front of him wrapped in several blankets and a hooded shawl. He leans back into the warmth Hannibal provides and closes his eyes.

As the hours go on, Will’s heat draws nearer. He can feel it itch under his skin and crawl through his veins. It is a slow burn that eventually escalates to an almost aching pain. He starts to emit distressed whines he can’t help.

The light snow fall from before has steadily become heavier. The wind had become an entity unto itself, howling and shrieking through the woods, whipping the snow into all the mens’ faces.

And yet, Will can not feel the cold. Underneath the blankets, he burns like a flame that refuses to bend to the wind. His body trembles and slick gathers at his cunt. He rubs himself back into his alpha’s broad frame.

Hannibal clenches the reins and goads his horse to ride farther until he’s a good distance from the rest of the pack.

“Matthew,” he barks, knowing that the other alpha will still hear the command despite the wind. In a matter of seconds, Matthew is by their side.

He looks to Hannibal and his gaze flickers briefly to Will. The omega’s face is flushed and his eyes glazed but he offers his a friend a tentative smile anyways. Matthew returns with a small nod before giving his full attention to Hannibal.

The general wraps his arms around the omega in front of him in a display of dominance before giving out orders, the words raspy and harsh in his mother tongue. Matthew nods in understanding and quickly rides ahead, his figure growing more and more distant until his image is shrouded, indistinguishable by the falling snow.

“Where’s Mathew going?” Will asks in a small voice, looking to Hannibal.

Hannibal kisses his forehead and hugs the omega closer.

“I’ve sent him ahead to search for shelter. Matthew is my fastest rider and if he cannot find us shelter, then we must set up camp here.”

Hannibal grimaces — to be out in the open woods with no security is the worst situation imaginable, especially for a pair of mates with a tentative bond. The canvas of the tent will hardly be a safe place for Will to nest, especially with the rest of Hannibal’s alphas near by.

Hannibal trusts his men fully, but when a nearby omega is in heat — especially one as fertile and young as Will — alphas are unpredictable, especially those who’ve yet to take a mate.

The alternative is to dispel them but that would mean sacrificing the safety of pack. To be alone with nothing but a tent for shelter would give a rogue alpha or another group of bandits an easy opening to challenge Hannibal.

His only real hope lies in Matthew.

Will suddenly whines a high-pitched, pathetic little noise. He arches his back and turns his head, exposing the vulnerable flesh of his neck.

“How much longer?” the omega whimpers.

Hannibal can feel just how hot Will is and silently curses the gods for the winter storm that billows around them.

“Shh, little one. Everything will be fine.” As Hannibal speaks sweet, reassuring nothings, he rids himself of one of his gloves and slithers a bare hand underneath Will’s covers. He quickly finds the outline of Will’s little cocklet through the fabric of his pants.

He strokes it through the material, can practically feel the hot flesh throb at his touch. Will moans, his hole aching for attention but can only find relief from what Hannibal offers him.

“Puh-please, p-please,” Will stutters, finding it harder and harder to form words. His body is hyperaware of everything around him — the feel of his alpha’s hand and the warmth pressed to his back — but his mind feels distant. His mind feels like it’s not his own, and he mewls softly, waiting to be reassured by his alpha.

Hannibal’s brows furrow and gently squeezes Will’s cock for good measure.

“Tell me what you want, little one,” he asks in a gentle tone. Will responds with a small yip, arching into the palm of his hand.

“Alpha?” he responds in a small voice, confirming Hannibal’s suspicions.

The previous night Will had been fully lucid, aware of everything around him. Even through the preheat pheromones, he could still communicate verbally what felt good, what he wanted, how he wanted it.

Because of the lack of safety coupled with the absence of a knot, Will had regressed into a childlike mindset in order to cope. It was almost primitive in the fact he could only respond with so many words and was fully dependent on his alpha to take care of him. It was a rare occurrence, and only ever happened with young, inexperienced omegas or if the omega in question felt particularly endangered. Will, unfortunately, fit both criteria.  
“It’s alright, little one.”

Hannibal keeps one arm secure around Will’s waist as the hand beneath the blankets continues to work Will’s length.

“Ah, ah,” Will pants. His cunt throbs and he needs to be filled — he knows he does — but he can’t quite find the words. He can feel his alpha behind him and knows that he’ll be taken care of. His alpha is big and strong; stronger than all the other alphas but also loving and gentle. He just wishes his alpha would be quicker about it.

In the distance, Hannibal can see Matthew’s form emerge through the heavy snow fall that whips through the woods. His face is flushed and his hood has been thrown back in his haste.

“General!” he shouts, stopping his steed a few feet away. He is visibly out-of-breath but continues anyways. “There is a rocky hillside, up farther ahead. There is a small opening in it like a cave. It should be deep enough to block out the storm.”

Hannibal sighs, relieved at the news. He urges his steed forward in order to close the gap between them.

“I will remember this,” he says, hoping that the expression on his face conveys his utmost appreciation. When Will’s heat ends and they arrive back at the tribe, he will announce Matthew as his second in command. The alpha has more than proven his loyalty. “Fetch me some supplies from the others and I will ride ahead.”

Matthew nods and in no time, Hannibal has everything he needs to properly see Will through his heat. The other alphas will stay a reasonable distance away; far enough that Will’s pheromones won’t drive them feral but close enough to fend off a potential, outside threat.

Hannibal must reluctantly withdraw his hand from the covers, earning a displeased whine from his omega. He shushes Will and whispers sweet nothings as he rides ahead, knowing that the omega will not fully able to comprehend him in the state he’s in but will be calmed by the soothing cadence of his voice.

 

* * *

 

The cave is a reasonable size —its opening is small enough that Hannibal must duck to get in but the inside is slightly larger. Its ceiling is high enough that Hannibal does not have to hunch and just wide enough for Will to make a comfortable nest.

Hannibal takes the blankets and furs that they’ve used to sleep on in his tent and hands them to Will. The omega tilts his head in question but accepts the large bundle.

“Alpha?” Will asks in that small voice of his.

Hannibal takes Will’s face in his hands, his thumb gently swiping over the baby soft skin of Will’s cheeks.

“Make your nest, Will. I must try and see if I can build a fire.”  
Even though it shields them from the elements, the cave is still barren and cold. Hannibal would prefer some sort of heat to make their coupling more comfortable, and the cave is also dark and night will eventually come.

On some level, Will must know this as well but all he does is shake his head.

“Alpha!” he pouts, giving Hannibal his best pleading look. He makes a series of distressed whimpers in the back of his throat, setting Hannibal’s instincts alight. He’s upset his omega but he also knows he must attend to other things before they can mate.

He gently takes one of the furs out of the bundle Will carries and spreads it on the ground. He crouches down and pats the space next to him. Will dutifully sits down in the space indicated and looks to Hannibal with an earnest expression, wanting to naturally appease the alpha.

“Look at what I’m doing, little one,” Hannibal says, keeping eye contact with Will. He takes another blanket and purposefully drapes it around the space near Will in a protective, semi-circle. “Now do the same,” he says in a stern voice.

Tentatively, Will places another blankets beside him. He looks to Hannibal for reassurance, which he receives in the form of a smile.

Hannibal leans closer and places a chaste kiss to Will’s curls.

“Very good,” he says.

Will is quick to build his nest after that, his natural instincts kicking in. Hannibal unpacks the remaining dry wood he had his alphas store in clothed bundles underneath the rest of the supplies. It takes a few tries but he’s able to ignite a small flame which he carefully stokes until it burns bright enough to illuminate the dark cave.

The fire bathes the cave walls in a warm glow and adds just enough heat to make the small space cozy.

Done with his task, he turns to face Will.

Hannibal almost forgets to breathe.

Amidst the sea of blankets and furs lies Will, entirely naked.

He had silently stripped bare and lies casually in the little nest he’s made. One of his slender hands are wrapped around his cocklet, stroking it leisurely while the other rubs at his one of his rosy nipples.

“Alpha?” Will breathes, voice soft and sweet.

Hannibal can’t divest himself of his clothes fast enough. His clothes join Will’s, forgotten in a small pile along the wall.

He settles himself atop the omega and finally lets himself breathe, relax. Will smells like fresh dough and morning dew. Like sweet berries and the morning sun.

Hannibal captures both Will’s hands in his own and presses them down into the blankets above Will’s head. The omega mewls and wriggles his hips.

“Knot?” he says in such an innocent way, as if asking for a second helping of sweets.

“Knot,” Hannibal agrees, finally, leaning down to capture Will’s lips in a kiss that’s more tongue than anything else.

He sets about preparing Will’s pussy but finds it’s already loose and more than slick. He’s so wet that his inner thighs are coated in his slick and when Hannibal slides a finger inside, Will’s hole accepts it easily.

Will sighs, a happy smile on his face as he cants his hips back, silently asking for more. He takes the next two fingers without complaint and soon after, he can’t stop mewling, his cunt aching for something bigger. Hannibal finally deems him ready after brushing across Will’s sweet spot, making the omega cry out. He’s at his wit’s ends and can’t stop babbling alpha, alpha, alpha.

Hannibal gathers a few more blankets to place under Will’s hips and spreads the omega’s supple legs wide, silently appreciative of the boy’s natural flexibility.

Hannibal presses his cock to Will’s pink opening, smearing the slick there with the head of his member teasingly before finally pushing in.

Hannibal grits his teeth and tries to be as gentle as he can. He studies Will’s expressions and pays attention to the small noises he makes. The farther he pushes in, the more Will’s mouth falls open, emitting small whines and breathless moans.

When Hannibal is pushed into the hilt, Will rolls his hips upward experimentally, crying out when Hannibal’s cock accidentally brushes against his prostate.

“Yes,” he hisses and rolls his hips back again and again, grinding back onto Hannibal’s thick girth. Hannibal loves seeing his omega take his pleasure, but Will is going far too slow for his liking and his patience is wearing thin.

He hooks Will’s legs around his waist and leans forward, his hands bracketing Will’s head. He begins to grind down into Will’s tight, little cunt, alternating with shallow thrusts, taking control of the pace.

“Little one,” Hannibal breathes, thrusting faster, deeper.

Will’s body suddenly tenses and then he comes without warning, his body having been deprived of stimulation for too long.

He whimpers at the intensity of it, his pussy squeezing around his alpha’s length as wave after wave of pleasure washes through him. Hannibal is a seasoned alpha and gives his new mate no reprieve, continuing to fuck Will through his orgasm.

Will’s body sings from overstimulation but he doesn’t dare tell Hannibal to stop — he couldn’t even find the words if he wanted to.

He lets himself be maneuvered in every position Hannibal wants him in — his limbs soft and pliant. His greedy cunt tightens with each outward thrust, never wanting Hannibal’s cock to leave his body.

He comes again, gasping for air as Hannibal continues to fuck him, hard and fast. His mind slowly start to come together and he’s able to form more words like “please” and “more” but at the same time, he feels like he’s unraveling at the very seams.

Will loses track of time as Hannibal brings him to orgasm over and over again. At one point, his little cocklet refuses to spurt out anymore cum, his tender, omegan balls empty after orgasming so many times.

Will starts to cry, doesn’t even know when or during what position. Maybe while he had been on his knees and knees or maybe it was while he had been on top as he had tried to bounce on Hannibal’s cock with the last of his strength.

Either way, he’s on his side now with Hannibal’s voice in his ear, low and gruff as he speaks his mother language — and Will can only half understand.

Precious.

Beautiful.

Mate.

Hannibal’s body feels powerful as he thrusts into Will, holding the omega’s leg up easier access. It is broad and thick, forged from years of war and so unlike Will’s own. The omega whines as he feels the base of Hannibal’s cock begin to thicken.

Hannibal’s pace is frenzied now as he tries to bury himself as deep as he can with each thrust. His forming knot catches Will’s tender rim until finally, he buries himself in his mate, holding onto Will’s hips in a death grip.

As he begins to come, he molds himself to Will’s form, his mouth watering on instinct. He growls a deep, reverberating sound and Will tilts his head back, knowing what his alpha wants.

Without word or warning, Hannibal sinks his teeth into the pale flesh of Will’s neck and comes, finally solidifying their bond.

His hips jerk forward and he moans into the back of his mate’s neck as he pumps Will full of his seed. Will’s voice is raspy, almost entirely gone from his cries and wails of pleasure, but he still manages to whisper his alpha’s name in reverence. He reaches back to squeeze Hannibal’s hand reassuringly.

After having been knotted, Will’s clarity fully returns.

Will’s body aches but in a comforting sort of way. He feels loved and cherished, more than he ever remembers. After awhile, Hannibal finally stops coming but his knot still keeps his seed firmly in his mate. He drapes an arm over Will’s torso and can swear he can feel a slight swell in the omega’s belly from all the come kept inside.

Either way, this is only a momentary reprieve in Will’s heat and Hannibal will knot him again and again until all Will knows is the feel of it stretching inside him, filling him with Hannibal’s pups.

The mated pair lie together in their temporary bliss, watching the dying embers of their little fire cast dancing shadows across the cave walls.

Outside, the winter storm continues to rage.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> FIRST OFF, if you want to see the baby or spoilers for the baby, click [here](http://mads--hatter.tumblr.com/post/90664802912/more-nine-months-later-will-delivers).
> 
> Also, the regression sort of just ... happened without me planning it to. It was Will's way of coping with his heat and honestly my mind was like "write the thing, it'll be hot" so I wrote the thing. I have no self-control, I know.
> 
> Thank you for all your support! Especially with my little bump in the road concerning kinks and what not. This fic somehow has over 700+ kudos which is cray. 
> 
> And if you want, you can follow me on my tumblr which is linked above.c:

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time writing a fic in about a year. It's also my first time writing for something other than a band fandom. I think it goes without saying that I don't have a beta, so feedback would be much appreciated!
> 
> Also, the characters may be a bit OOC but I just wanted some happy, fluffy Hannigram for once gOD DAMmIT.


End file.
